Sealing systems of this type are known. DE 10 2004 060 845 A1 shows, for example, such a sealing system for the exhaust gas line of a reciprocating piston engine. The sealing element is a metallic gasket in the form of a profile body with a C-shaped profile cross section. Sealing elements on exhaust gas lines are subject to very high temperatures which can exceed 600° C. Even if materials are used with properties that are suitable with respect to heat resistance, the sealing elements at the prevailing high operating temperatures lose their functional properties required for sealing. Especially the elasticity of the sealing elements is reduced by creep processes due to overly high thermal loads.